Xavier Journey into Naruto's World
by LENORE123
Summary: Xavier Ryle Harper is sucked into a Alternate Reality.  Where his life begins to change.


Xavier Journey into Naruto's World

Alternate Reality: Part One

_My back sat against the bathroom tub, warm water danced around me. While I held the first edition of Naruto in my hand. I just started reading Chapter three (Uchiha Sasuke) where Sakura first falls for Sasuke and Shikamaru Nara bumped into Naruto sending him forward into an awkward kiss with the raven hair boy. When everything started to shimmer in and out. Dropping the Manga I grabbed my head with a shriek of agony before darkness took me. _

_This was not happening._ I thought as I stared into the faces of Sasuke and his teammates. My body lay on top of a table just above the one team 7 sat at. My face inches from his. Eyes wide, mouth gaping. _I must be dreaming. I'll wake up in any minute now. _I shivered when a gush of cold air brushed against my body from above reminding me of my predicament. Rolling over I landed on the hard cement ground with _thump_.

"Augh," I groan dropping my hands over my private parts as I stared up at the ceiling. "Um…d-do you th-think I c-could get something t-to c-cover m-myself u-up?" I stuttered out, embarrassed by my lack of clothing. I could hear rustling sounds as somebody scurrying out the door.

Few secants later Sakura's face popped into view. Wide green eyes stared down at me. Mouth curled into a friendly smile. "Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno, but you can call me Sakura." She said, "Over there" -she point to her left side where Naruto and Sasuke stood- "are Sasuke Uchiha"-she bushed which in turned made me blush and I didn't even like the guy-"and Naruto Uzumaki." She rolled her eyes when Naruto started jumping up and down. I smiled slightly at his antics. "And on my other side are Shikamaru Nara and Kiba Inuzuka." The she jerked her thumb behind her. "The kid that's making all that noise behind me is Choji Akimich and then you have Ino Yamana." She said plumping down next to me.

"Don't forget Hinata Hyuuga," Ino piped in, also setting next to me. "She the one that ran out to get Iruka sensei," she explained shooting Sakura an I-just-won-bitch look. Sakura in return glared.

I slowly sat up crossing my legs. "X-Xavier H-Harper," I mutter, jumping when an orange tracksuit jacket landed in my lap. Looking up Naruto sat on top of the bench smiling his fox smile. I could not help but smile back.

"Thought you could use it since you're naked and all." He said, fidgeting with his white tank top. I nodded, laying the coat across my lap, covering my privet parts of my body before thanking him. His face lit up like a Christmas tree as I did so.

Naruto is one of my favorite Characters, his determination to do anything to become Hakage or to protect his friends and the town that sees him as a monster. That is what makes him Naruto and the best candidate to become Hakage. Next is Hinata, she's shy and stutters a lot like me, although she only stutters in front of Naruto. For me I have a habit of stuttering all the time it's only occasionally I don't. Don't let me forget she a cutie too. Then there's Iruka sensei, I like how he's there for Naruto. Something I've never had, I'm not jealous, okay maybe little bit.

A puff of smoke snapped me out of my thoughts. Looking up from my lap my honey brown eyes landed on Kakashi sensei's musk covered face. His gray eyebrows shop up in shock. His black eye swiped over my naked appearances. His lips curling into a smirk, stupid pervert Ninja.

"At first I didn't believe what Iruka told Hakage but know that I see it with my own eye." He trailed off when Iruka, Hinata and the third Hakage Sarutobi walked in to the classroom.

"Hello young man." The third Hakage greeted, draping a thin blanket over my narrow shoulders. "The names Sarutobi," he said, moving to set in front of me. "I'm the third Hakage of Hidden Leaf Village Konoha." I nodded, fidgeting with one of the sleeves of Naruto tracksuit. "I would like to ask you some questions?" I nodded again, "Mine if I asked what your name is young man?"

"Um…X-Xavier, X-Xavier Harper." I stuttered out, answering his question.

"Saver, that unusual," he said frowning in thought.

Shaking my head, I cut him off. "N-no, it's X-A-V-I-E-R, X-Xavier. N-not, S-A-V-E-R," I could not help but blush as I corrected him.

A jolly old laugh erupted from his chest. "Xavier," he pronounced slowly, letting ever letter roll off his tongue with ease. "Xavier," he repeated. "A pretty name but still unusual." I had to agree with him; after all, they all had Japanese names. "Now Xavier how about you tell me where you're from and why you're here?"

My eyes snapped towards his. "I'm f-from an l-large city n-named LA," I stuttered, averting my eyes back to Naruto's tracksuit. "A-and I d-don't k-know w-why I'm h-here," I swallowed the not in my throat. "I-I w-was T-taking a b-bath w-when my h-head s-started to h-hurt. T-then I w-woke up h-here." When I finished talking, the whole room was silence excepted for me crying.

Alternate Reality: Part Two

The third Hakage didn't ask any more questions after my outburst in the classroom. He did give me some clean clothing and showed me to the hospital. Where they made sure, I hadn't hurt myself when I fell from the roof. I had a couple of burses and scrapes here and there but nothing manger. Afterwords one of the Medical-Nins escorted me to a small room where a disk sat and two chairs.

"Mr. Ibiki," the Medical-Nin called out.

The man behind the disk looked up from his stack of papers. "Yes?"

The Medical-Nin pushed me toward a chair. "The third asked me to bring him here."

Mr. Ibiki eyes moved from the Medical-Nin to my tired ones "uh, Yes, The Hakage did mention about a new visitor." He turned back to the Medical-Nin. "You may go." When the door clicked, Mr. Ibiki's eyes turned back to the stack of papers on his disk. "Here, The Hakage asked me to give you this." He said, sliding a peace of paper and couple of other things towards me. "When you're done feeling that out, hand it in and then you may leave." With that said, he turned back to his work.


End file.
